Fairly Oddparents: 18th Surprise V
by DimetriWarrior
Summary: Today is Vicky's B-Day, which means no babysitting! But...how do you react as a hormonally unbalanced boy when your hot, hormonally turned-on babysitter arrives at your doorstep? -LEMON- Timmy Vicky Vicky POV


"Ugh. It's the worst day of the year again. FOR THE 18TH TIME!" I was utterly miserable. I couldn't torture anyone today, because they wouldn't allow me to. Those people are the parents. They "know how hard you worked, so you are going to relax on your birthday whether you want to or not". I'm absolutely certain that was how it was said. You're safe this round, Timmy Turner.

Well, I'm an adult legally now, so there are certain things I can do now. I could…I could…Damn it! What are things adults do? Well, it is my birthday. Mine as well enjoy it. I have money, so I can have anything I want. So I want to go play. No, not videogames. Actual sports, like football and baseball. I first, of course, had to get dressed. I put on my lacy bra (only bra I could fit now), a white t-shirt, satin red panties, a pair of dark blue jeans, and some open-toe heels. I wanted to look a little nice.

After a while of kicking guys' asses, I hit the bar. I get the alcoholic wine 'cause I can tolerate wine and it takes a while to get drunk, I guess. After a few rounds, I make a conscience decision to leave, lest things get too out of hand. (I fucking hate Ricky, taking my virginity). My head is clearing when I notice Timmy's house was…quiet. Some lights were on, but no smelly cooking or DINKLEBERG yells. Damn. It took my body this instant to revert to normal and just now realizing it's wet. It's raining and I'm getting wet. Perfect excuse to KNOCK KNOCK on that door.

Timmy answers, looking very shocked to see me. He's wearing that sexy pink shirt and hat, as per usual. Wait. DID I JUST SAY SEXY? I walk right into the house on account of NOT GETTING A WET FEELING DOWN BELOW. His parents really aren't home, are they? That would explain why he was shocked. This could be interesting.

MOMENTS LATER…

"Uhh, Vicky, I-" "ZiP iT, tWeRp! JuSt Do NoT mAkE tHiS aWeKaRd!" I grabbed his boxers and pulled them down teasingly to try to get him to moan. Nothing. Nothing? I bet he'll react to...what the fuck? The twerp's got an seven incher! I thought it was only six in his boxers. I teased him with my tongue and he moaned. It was very cute. And also hot. So hot, in fact, that I wanted to hear it again. I started to take him into my mouth. He moans again. I was getting VERY horny from this. I couldn't hold back my moans any longer! I must been a pretty good cocksucker or moaner because he came right then and there. Or maybe because he was only fourteen and didn't have the controooooool! I take the twerp's 'big man' out my mouth. "Hehe. That wasn't too bad. But now is where it gets complicated…Sorry."

I stripped in front of him. It was my first time stripping. Shut up. And no, Ricky was too rough, so…yeah…kinda never had my way with anyone. Besides Tootie, of course. I ask twer- I mean Timmy to take off my panties. And judging by the way he did so, this was not his first time. Make you wonder what this average kid who no one understands has really been up to. We got underneath the cover just as the power went out. Great. A fucking thunderstorm. Glad I wasn't out there. I decided to fuck him now and fuck him hard. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sounds of our moans. Timmy then decides to French kiss me. Since when does he know this? Oh well, whatever. I'm too horny as fuck to give a damn. After a half an hour or so, Timmy came inside me. It felt nice, especially since I'm on birth control. I pass out.

An hour before 1 am, I woke. Timmy had passed out. I take the boy to his room. I could've sworn his fish were staring at me. I put him in his bed and say "shoosh" to his fish. As if they understood me! Yeah, right! I quickly leave the house and walk to my own, seeing as though the storm blew over. No one must ever know. I have a feeling that he will dismiss it as a 'wet dream'. An immersive 'wet dream' at that!

I'm Vicky, and today was the best birthday ever.


End file.
